Lunar Revelation
by chilledrawmeat
Summary: We were in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and we were having a house party. We finally realize that it isn't the apocalypse that is going to end the world, its something much greater. We can't fix this. This is too big. What do we do now?


**Disclaimer... If I even need one of these... I do not own Left 4 Dead... Happy?**

**Lunar revelation **

Part 1  
_3.19.11_

So we were in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, and we were having a house party. I guess that was okay with me. At least I got to invite some of my friends over. But what friends did I have? Always believing the world would end soon, I didn't have many friends. Besides, I get too attached to people. There was my cousin, but she was usually busy, then there was my boyfriend. So I called them both up and to my surprise, they were both able to come over.

We sat in my living room playing various games and chatting like normal teenagers do, except our perspectives on the world were a bit different than most 15 year olds. We were into the whole zombie apocalypse thing. So there was the earthquake in Japan. And then there were the nuclear power plants that exploded. That would most likely spread radiation all over the world, infecting people. They then mutated and some might have changes in their DNA. It was still much like the normal zombie apocalypse you might be expecting, although not so much living dead, just infected. Or so I thought. A few days ago I had heard that the bees were going extinct. Without bees there would be no food for us to eat, or for animals to eat. Therefore we would have no source of food and would have no choice but to resort to cannibalism. Just like the infected beings. The infection was spreading fast. No one seemed to care, or even really notice. Those carrying the disease would be shot off at first sight. It didn't seem that bad at the moment. Hell, we were having a house party. We clearly weren't that concerned. Never did I think that maybe the current events in our world would have nothing to do with the end of it.

My mother came in the house and told me that something a bit off was going on, and she thought I should see it. What could be more off than a zombie apocalypse? She quickly motioned me to follow her and disappeared into the hallway. I informed my friends that I would be back shortly, and followed my mother into the dark stretch. She approached her bedroom and left the door open behind me. As she drew nearer to the bed, she beckoned me to sit down. I took a seat on her bed as she drew the curtains open, and pointed to the moon while gingerly taking a seat next to me. At first I saw no significance to the subject and grew quickly uninterested. But then I saw a shadow quickly approaching the tip of the moon. It was an eclipse. But that couldn't be right. We had one just a few short months ago did we not? And this one was a full eclipse. That doesn't happen that often... does it? So I sat and watched as the shadow fully engulfed the moon, and got ready to leave the room. But then something caught my eye. The eclipse was finished.. But then, it the lower corner of the moon, another shadow appeared. Another eclipse? That was surely impossible. But as the moon was taken by the shadow once again, it became clear that something was wrong. Was the earth spinning that fast? Or was it something other than the sun revolving around the earth? I was confounded. After about three eclipses the moon began to get bigger. It was almost as if it was coming closer to the earth. The eclipses stopped and my mind began to focus on the large white figure advancing towards the planet in which I lived. Just as it got considerably obese, I began to notice it slowly contract back to the size it had once been. That was peculiar. I couldn't take my eyes off it. So many thoughts were going through my head. "_Luna, what has become of you?_" I pondered as I inspected the sphere. It began to grow larger once more, even larger than before. It then slowly subsided back to its original size, and repeated the process, growing larger and closer to Earth each time.

Is it possible that the moon would continue this process until it reached, or collided with the Earth? What would become of me and my family if such an event occurred? Each time the moon drew nearer, the possibility of it conflicting with Earth became more likely. Terrified of what was to become of me, I rushed into the hall and called in my boyfriend. I was sure this was too much for my cousin to handle. She was so innocent and full of life, such an event was too much to put on her chest. I felt bad not telling her. But it was better if she didn't know. The likeliness of anyone making it out of this alive was far beyond possible. My mother left me alone to talk things out with the new company I had in the room, not bothering to shut the door behind her. I had thought about the world ending before, but I never really thought it would be this chilling. It felt as though nothing could save me. Not many people feel like that these days, and the sad thing was, that was probably true. What could save me? A warm tear fell down my face. However, I felt like I wasn't ready to die. I felt like we had to do something about this. I was only a child though. How could I save the world from this mess? I had to at least try.

Most main characters in a story are able to save the world if it's ending. But this was real. I was a normal, 15 year old girl, and the chances of me and my boyfriend being able to save the world together we absolutely absurd. I still felt that doing something about it was completely necessary at this time. I hugged him, and told him what was to be done. We figured that the moon would probably be hitting somewhere in Asia, or Europe. We had no idea why we thought this, it just felt right. I climbed my way off the bed and made my way into the dark hallway once more. I turned on the light as I passed the switch. Nothing turned on. In fact the whole house was lit up by candles at this time. Who knows why? I didn't much care anyways. As I approached the living room, my mother appeared next to me with a smile on her face.

"It's your Birthday, you know." She taunted. As a matter of fact, I was not aware of my Birthday being so soon. I had thought it was mid March. My Birthday wasn't until June. I went along with it anyways.

"I have to leave, mom. I have to go out and try to find some way for us to get into the air." I sighed. "He will come with me," I motioned to my boyfriend standing next to me. "We will split up to make the job go faster. I will take my bike into town and he can drive the car up the mountain." My mother seemed to agree with this decision and walked back outside. I left the house, grabbing my bike, and riding as fast as I could into town. I lived by an airport so it made things easier. Although, I did not stop at the airport, I just kept going. It seemed deserted. I guess I figured that the people in the city probably had a better idea of what to do, so I made my way into town. The moon grew closer and closer until the whole sky was filled with a white haze. There was no light, except for the power in the city that was still working. I knew there were only a few hours left until the moon would finally reach the Earth. So I had to be fast. I searched for a place that more people might be crowding around. A place for safety, if that was possible at this point. But the people of the city seemed unaware of what was going on. Just then I felt that time had run out. A great noise formed around the city, echoing everywhere. The sound of a mass earthquake filled my ears. If that was the moon, there is no way the world would survive. The aftershock would be tremendous. I wondered if the Earth would be enough to stop the moon, or if it would back away and continue its way onward until it reached the other side of the planet. What forced could be doing this? How was this possible? As I biked up into the hills, the ground began to shake. The road split behind me and the buildings began to collapse all around me. The people of the city panicked. The fiery color of lava sprouted upwards into the streets. I never once looked back. I knew what was happening. I biked up a nearby logging rout, the road untouched by lava and cracks. But I could feel it coming. It seemed more peaceful up here, but I felt as though I had been overly exposed to the infection. I wondered how long it would take. I wondered what type of infected I would turn into. Would I be a worthless common? Or would I be a special infected? Surely I had the disease, I felt it coming on fast. The road didn't go on far, but it led me to a trailer park. I knew it was not my street, but I felt as though there was something within it that might take me there. A portal. Just what I needed, when I needed. I rode down into the different streets that looped around, gracefully, in the park, but I began to tire much too fast. I felt ill, but the scenery made it easier to manage the pain in my gut. It reminded me of home. It was peaceful. The houses remained unharmed, and nearby in a yard, a green spruce tree jutted upwards out of the ground.

Just ahead, stood a bright, mirror looking doorway. It appeared to be just a thin sheet of water. The movement of its edges was like liquid, bending and bouncing gracefully over the surface of a pond. I dropped my bike, and began proceeding towards the light doorway. I could see my path protruding through my chest. There was no way I could stop it. I could feel my body mutating. My skin burned.

"_Is this how it ends?_" I thought to myself. I gave one last look into the portal and noticed what I had become. I was a hunter. Strange, I always preferred Hunter's over any other special infected. I glanced down at the watery figure looping around on my chest. I tried to fight it. They won't let you do whatever you want. The liquid mass grew longer and longer until my chest could bear no more. I slipped my hand through the portal and drifted delicately through the wormhole. The liquid like spear protruding out of my chest grew shorter until it sank back into my being. I flexed my leg muscles as I felt the ground nearing. I touched the pavement and fell to the ground. I lay there for a short moment catching my breath and getting used to my new body. I picked myself up and attempted to leap down the road to my house. You'd think the portal would end a bit closer to my yard. I wasn't that used to using them yet. I probably did something wrong. Even so I made it onto my porch and opened the door only to find my house empty. I glanced at my reflection in the window. My bright red eyes pierced through the glass like a hot ember, slowly burning away at a solitary log. The only person inside was him. I thought he had gone up into the mountains... Had he seen what I saw and left right away? He held but a single cupcake in his hands and offered it to me. Did he not notice what I had become? I was a monster. I backed away, clenching my hands so tightly I could feel the claws breaking my skin. Dead skin. Was I dead? Or was I just infected? Everyone called the infected zombies. But I sure as hell didn't seem dead. I was just sick... Right?

"Aren't you going to eat it?" He smiled at me. He seemed unaware of the face that I had caught the disease. He knew I had used a portal as well. Usually I try to stay away from those. They can mess things up if you aren't careful. I didn't find any planes on my journey, and I knew it was too late to save ourselves. There wasn't much to do. I knew where everyone else was. I knew where everything else had gone. And I knew I was going to be okay. My dog. The only thing worth truly living for. Was laying in the front yard. Lifeless. Although, I could not find the tears to wish her farewell with. Everyone else I knew was also gone, and not a tear was to be shed. I was aware of where they went and I was happy for them. I knew who I had to go find, and I knew that my friends would be waiting for me there. How was I going to make it to Oklahoma? I wasn't sure. But I knew what I really wanted at the moment. Cupcakes. Just then the phone rang. A whirl of consciousness waved over my tired brain. Startled, I reached over and picked it up, my eyes filled with sleep and nightmares.

"Hello?"

"Hi, what are you doing?"

"MELYNA YOU DUMMY I WAS ABOUT TO EAT CUPCAKES!"

"Oh sorry..."

"It's okay, I was having a nightmare."

**Okay so this was a dream that I had. It was very vivid though... I remember almost every detail from it. I have been having very strange dreams like this almost every night now but this one was the most interesting. I have started writing more to this story already, but sadly, they have nothing to do with and TV shows, video games, or anything created by someone else for that matter, and they do not belong on . I do however, have a Deviant Art account, it's the same username. And I guess I can upload them to there.**


End file.
